¿Promesas?
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: No han sentido que tu mundo puede acabar en tanto solo unos minutos, esta es mi historia de como perdí a mis mejores amigas no saben cuanto duele..si estuvieran en mi lugar no hubieran hecho lo mismo ¿A ustedes nunca le ha pasado?


-Ella me prefiere a mí que a ti-le contestaba un poco alterada una niña de 13 años cabellos rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, a la chica que tenía al frente retándola con la mirada

-!No! Ella solo te quiere como una amiga mas en cambio a mí me quiere mucho mas-le contestaba un tanto enojada, una niña de la misma edad que la otra solo que esta tiene el cabello azabache y ojos verdes claro

-Chicas...por favor-suplicaba una niña de la misma edad que las otras dos tiene el cabello naranja con ojos rosas, está en el medio de las dos trató varias veces de irse o calmarlas pero era imposible, todavía recuerda como llegaron a ese punto al que ella siempre a tratado de que ellas nunca llegaran-No quiero que peleen...-decía con la voz quebrada y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pero ni así podía lograr que al menos una de ellas la escuchara entre mas se gritaban, se iban acercando hasta tal punto que casi no le quedaba aire-Bellota-la llamo pero ella ni siquiera la miro- _*suspiro*_...Burbuja...-tampoco solo agachó al cabeza sabía que era inútil hacer algo...solo le quedaba recordar como llegaron a eso

_"Flashback"_

_Bellota y yo desde muy pequeñas hemos sido las mejores amigas si me permiten decirlo más que eso hermanas al pasar los años ya ni decíamos que eramos mejores amigas sino que decíamos que eramos hermanas, compartíamos todo, nos teníamos una gran confianza pero en toda amistad siempre hay obstáculos y personas que siempre quieren hacer daño, pero a pesar de eso siempre fuimos muy fieles a nuestras promesas y sueños luchando cada día para mantener el lazo que nos unía, todavía recuerdo el día en que por primera vez gustamos del mismo chico pensaran "Se habrán peleado o no se hablaron" jaja pues no, nos reímos de nosotras misma e recordamos la promesa que un día nos juramos si algún día algo así pasara "No dejaremos que ningún chico o alguien nos separe" la primera la cumplimos a pie de la letra pero la segunda no estoy tan convencida pues al llegar a segundo año empecé a llevarme muy bien con Burbuja a veces le decía Bellota que me iba a comer con ella y aunque Bellota no lo dijera le molestaba además lo podía ver en sus ojos pues varios años de amistad la conozco muy bien y por eso siempre evitaba mi mirada cuando le decía eso y ella solo me respondía con un "Esta bien" y se iba con su bueno mejor amiga que se llama Kirley, yo me iba con Burbuja y la pasamos de lo mejor con las dos me sentía diferente pues no es por nada pero con Bellota siempre tenía que estar hablando de algo que yo pensaba que le interesa, le gustaban que le prestaran atención y que la escucharan pero ella no me escuchaba ni me dedicaba la mínima atención si hablaba de algo que me gustaba ella me cambiaba el tema tan rápido que ni me daba cuenta no teníamos nada en común somos muy opuesta no le contaba sobre mis problemas personales o familiares pues su respuesta siempre era "Mandalos para la ****** y que chu*** te debe de importar" y la verdad eso no era lo que esperaba no es nada cariñosa y a veces le molestaba mi personalidad de niña tierna y cariñosa pero en cambio con Burbuja me sentía diferente sabía que en ella podía encontrar las palabras que quería escuchar y que siempre estaría ahí para mí no digo que Bellota no pero son tan diferentes, Burbuja con ella podía mostrar lo que en verdad soy aunque en el principio fue muy duro...demasiado diría yo pero al fin lo logré y aunque solo nos conociéramos de ese año tuvimos un gran lazo y además teníamos muchas cosas en común tanto en que nos gustaba y que no como en lo personal era muy divertido y reconfortante tener a alguien que me entendiera ya que no soy tan feliz y tierna como lo aparento sentía que con ella podía desahogarme y sacar mi verdadero yo pero cada vez que estaba con una pensaba en la otra no todo el tiempo pero si se me pasaba por la mente no quería estar separada de ninguna de las dos así que pensé en que las tres estuviéramos juntas pero ellas me dijeron que ni se me ocurriera y se dijeron que se odiaban y que le caían mal, que eran unas ridículas entre otras cosas me sentí tan tonta u estúpida por creer en un sueño que no se va a hacer realidad pero aún tenía esperanza, así que traté y traté tantas veces como pude pero solo pude alimentar ese odio que se tenían les dije que a las dos las quiero por iguales que a pesar de todo pero ellas nunca entendieron eso fue tanta la rivalidad que pues inconscientemente ellas se fueron acercando y a la vez me apartaban solo se la pasaban pelea y peleas ya ni hablamos iba a la casa de ellas y nada se llamaban por teléfono y todo pero solo era para insultarse , Burbuja se puso un día bien brava conmigo cuando me pregunto que era para mí Bellota y yo le dije la verdad que ella es como mi hermana y que ella es mi mejor amiga pero eso no la satisface mucho y se enojo dijo que una hermana es mejor que una mejor amiga la verdad yo no le veo la diferencia *suspiro* llevé varios día tratando de que me hablara pero nada y hasta Bellota se puso muy feliz y le dije que eso no estaba bien que eso era muy egoísta de su parte y también me dejo de hablar ya me iban a poner más chiflada de lo que soy por DIOS! al final de tanto decirles que por favor me hablaran lo hicieron, hoy me levante de buen humor pensé que hoy al fin llegaría el día que dejaran de pelear pero después me dije "Vamos soñar es muy lindo pero mantén los pies sobre la tierra" llegué al salón de clases y extrañamente ellas estaban hablando pero sin pelear me alegre tanto que fui y las abracé a las dos pero eso no duro mucho las dos me sonrieron una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo "Oh!Oh! esto no es bueno" pensé para mis adentro y con una voz de niñita me dijeron "A quien quieres más" yo me quedo WTF O.o ¿me perdí de algo? y empecé a balbucear incoherencias que ni yo entendía les dije "A las dos por iguales...son importantes para mí" y gritaron a la vez "TE DIJE QUE ME QUERÍA MÁS A MÍ" me quedé con la boca bien abierta y traté de decirles que a las dos y pues no me hicieron caso..._

_Fin del Flashback" _

_"Y ahora verme aquí tratando de respirar" _pensó

-La conozco mucho más antes que tu, se lo que le molesta y lo que no, es como mi alma gemela-Le gritaba Bellota

-Así la conoces tanto que ni siquiera le prestabas atención, que siempre ella sentía que tu solo jugabas con los sentimientos de ella eso es ser una gran amiga ¡RESPONDE!-le gritó en su cara Burbuja, Bellota miró a Bombón sorprendida y está solo quito la mirada

Yo...jamás le haría eso...ella sabe lo importante que es para mí-decía Bellota

-CHICAS BASTA!-gritó empujándola a las dos, cayeron las tres en el suelo

-Bombón ya es hora que te decidas...yo la verdad no puedo estar así...eres mi mejor amiga...la verdad la única que he tenido de verdad soportas mi bipolaridad...eres muy especial para mí aunque no conozcamos este año por tí haría cualquier cosa y lo sabes..._"No sigas por favor..." _suplicaba Bombón- no se adonde estaría ahora si no fuera por que tu estás conmigo...sé que al principio te quise alejar de mí pues tenía miedo que me hirieras como lo han hecho varias personas pero tu me demostrarte de mil formas de que en ti podía confiar...-Burbuja alzó la mirada estaba sonrojada y con los ojos aguados y miró fijamente a los ojos a Bombón-Desde ese momento supe que tengo una amiga de verdad no falsa ni con mentira sino de verdad sabes todo de mí y yo creo saber mucho de ti...en este momento hubiera estado muerta o en un hospital ya que como te dije una vez lo he pensado varias veces e casi lo intento pero Tú siempre me distes la fuerzas para no hacerlo, me mostraste el mundo de otra manera -no aguantó y empezó a llorar-Además ella ni siquiera te presta atención como yo lo hago y como sé escucharte en resumen soy mejor amiga que ella no crees?...Por eso te pido que te decidas si la elijes a mí o a ella?

-Bombón no supo que decir solo agachó la cabeza mirando fijamente el piso _" No se que está planeando...pero lo está logrando si era que me sintiera mal lo logró se que lo que dice no es mentira pero...pero...no puedo enserio no puedo...no puedo decidirme por una...no puedo..me siento tan ignipotente...no se que hacer por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo y mucho...por favor que alguien me ayude" _pensaba

-Bombón...-la llamó bellota, ella lo miró-Yo...bueno..te quería decir que...bueno...-se sonrojo mucho y miró a otro lado-_ *suspiro* _Sabes que desde que nos conocimos hemos sido muy unidas en todo, compartimos todo lo nuestro entre nosotras no hay secretos lo pueden haber pero nada importante, se que no soy buena escuchando ni que me gusta lo mismo que a ti al principio pensé que eso iba hacer un gran obstáculo y cualquier momento te alejarías de mí...si te soy sincera en toda mi vida no he sentido un miedo como el que sentí y que el todavía siento que me dejes...lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir Eres mi hermanita menor, aunque tenga una actitud fría,ruda, y sobre todo de no mostrar mis sentimientos aun así tu me aceptaste así, para ti no fue fácil lo podía ver pero luchaste para que sí lo fuera me sorprendí por tu valentía y fuerza y quise ser como tú...

-Yo también-interrumpió Burbuja, Bellota la miró con cara de pocos amigos y ella solo se encogió de hombros

Bellota miró a Bombón con una cara de perdón- _*suspiro pesadamente* _No soy muy buena diciendo lo que siento pero ponte a pensar ¿En serio quieres perder 10 años de amistad solo porque conociste a alguien que comparte los mismo gustos que tú?¿Y dónde quedara todo lo que hemos luchado juntas? perderás eso por una que solo conociste este año...Bombón te quiero en serio-y en ese mismo momento la miró a los ojos, Bombón se dio de cuenta que tenía los ojos aguados, se quedaron mirando por un largo rato y Bellota se le salieron las lagrimas...

Bombón las miró a las dos en ese momento se sintió entre la espada y la pared _"En parte Burbuja tiene razón ¿enserio vale la pena estar con alguien que ni siquiera muestra que le importo? si ella sería mejor amiga pero lo de Bellota esas pregunta ¿e verdad quiero perder una amistad de hace 10 años solo por Burbuja?¿Y echar en el olvido todo lo que hemos luchado?...Diosito te lo pido ayúdame yo no se que hacer estoy tan confundida" _pensaba frustrada Bombón y empezó a llorar, por los pasillos de la escuela solo se escuchaban los llantos de ellas tres y nada más

-DECÍDETE!-le gritaron

Bombón se sobresalto, les dio la espalda y solo dijo: Si es así...Prefiero quedarme sola para siempre que elegir a una de ustedes dos...porque su odio es más grande de lo que sienten por mí-las miró a las dos llorando y salió corriendo

Burbuja y Bellota cayeron de rodillas al suelo, pusieron las sus manos en el piso, cerraron los ojos y lloraron como nunca lo habían hecho mientras susurraban: ¿Que e hecho?

Bombón seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás, trataba de no llorar más pero no podía le era imposible perder a dos personas que quieres no es fácil y así siguió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, corriendo sola completamente sola y con un gran dolor en el pecho...

**"La vida te puedo poner obstáculos que tu ni siquiera te imaginaste pasar, pero todo ello se aprende una lección a quien no le ha pasado eso, es doloroso ver a personas que quieres mucho peliándose por quien es más importantes cuando tu sientes lo mismo por las dos...Bombón tendrá que superar esto sola pero no será fácil ahora la pregunta es **

**¿El destino volverá a unirlas a las tres para volver hacer mejores amigas o se irán por caminos separados?"**

**¡FIN!**


End file.
